Pokemon Shippuden!
by NarutoTheMusical
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is a ten year old with a big dream: to be the biggest Tailmon AKA Tailed Monsters trainer ever and win enough missions to fight the ultimate Hokages! WOOP! GO NARUTO!


POKEMON SHIPPUDEN!

* * *

_Naruto Uzumaki is a ten year old with a big dream: to be the biggest Tailmon AKA Tailed Monsters trainer ever and win enough missions to fight the ultimate Hokages! WOOP! GO NARUTO!_

* * *

It was a late late late... late night. Uzumaki Naruto was at his tenth birthday party with some of his buddies... Well, not so much "buddies" but there was cake. Naruto did have one kid there. His name was Uchiha Sasuke. A quiet kid, didn't say much, but he had a fondness of cake as well. Naruto was being Naruto was going on non-stop saying things like, "I'M GOING TO CATCH ALL THE TAILMON!"

"You know," Sasuke said monotonously, "if you want to catch all the Tailmon, you have to steal every trainer's in the world Tailmon?"

Naruto stared at the boy as if processing the information, "I'M GOING TO STEAL ALL THE TAILMON!"

Sasuke sighed at the idiot's behavior and went back to eating his cake, "Dobe..."

Now it will mysteriously change to the next morning. Naruto was lying on the ground with a ice cream hangover and writing emo poetry because Sasuke rubbed off on him and he had no friends and whatever until he realized: "HOLY MOTHER OF COW I HAVE TO GO REGISTER TO GET A TAILMON!"

And let me tell you kids, registering for a Tailmon is way different than registering for a Yahoo account.

Naruto grabbed a backpack, which happened to be full of ramen, and raced out the door singing, "NEVER GONNA GIVE YOU UP NEVER GONNA LET YOU DOWN!"

Oh yeah, you just got rickrolled.

Naruto ran to Professor Iruka's Tailmon lab only to be met by a million fangirls. Suddenly he shouted, "OMB I THOUGHT IT WAS ILLEGAL FOR ME TO HAVE FANGIRLS!"

"We're not your fangirls!" a girl shouted.

"WE'RE SASUKE-KUN'S!" Another girl gushed. To clear the air: no, actually, Sakura and Ino were not there. They come in later.

The blonde, dumbfounded, mumbled, "...Sasuke?" Merging his way to the front, the dobe shouted, "SASUKE WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Why do I keep making Naruto shout?

"Shut up, dobe."

"NO WAY I'M THE CHOSEN ONE!"

"Says who?"

"YOUR MOM!"

"My mom is dead; remember?"

"Oh yeah..." Naruto mumbled briefly, "but hey! You said you hated Tailmon!"

Sasuke scoffed, "Yeah, but I enjoy making you struggle."

Obviously, Sasuke will be a Tailmon trainer like Shinji/Paul. M'k?

"YOU'RE MEAN!"

"Dobe, I'll see you in battle," with that, Sasuke walked away, fangirls following.

Naruto glared, "Who's he calling dobe..."

"Who are you?" A voice asked.

"PROFESSOR IRUKA I WANT A TAILMON! MY NAME IS NARUTO UZUMAKI BELIEVE IT!"

The voice, apparently belonging to Proffesor Iruka, said, "Oh, that kid took all our Tailmon."

"NO WAY HE STOLE MY IDEA!"

"Yeah, but we do have this one untrainable one if you want it."

Naruto stared at the Tailmon set before him, "Isn't it a little... large... to be a starter Tailmon?"

"Only if you believe it is," Iruka said mystically before disappearing right in front of Naruto's face! GEESH!

Sighing, Naruto decided he would head out to see the world of Tailmon, but first he had to put his starter in the Tailball... man, I have no idea what I was thinking, this name is terrible compared to Pokeball... whatever, I'll call it a Tailmonball.

Naruto beamed at the creature, "Okay whatever the heck I decide to name you - get in the Tailmonball!" That still sounds stupid...

"My name is Kyuubi, and I am not getting in that stupid ball."

"WHY NOT!" Naruto sobbed, giving the Kyuubi puppy dog eyes. Kyuubi slapped him with a tail, "Ow! What's a Kyuubi, anyway?"

Kyuubi sighed, his trainer was a deuche, "A Kyuubi is a Tailmon that kinda sorta not really resembles a fox with nine tails. It's the strongest Tailmon IN THE UNIVERSE but doesn't listen to anyone. Don't you have a Taildex to tell you that?"

"A what? Well, whatever, we're going to capture all the the Tailmon!"

Suddenly, a huge explosion appeared and smoke blurred everyone's vision, "WOOHOO I CAN ESCAPE!" Naruto could hear Kyuubi shout, until...

"Prepare for trouble."

"And make it double."

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all people within our nation."

"To denounce the evil's of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Tobi!"

"Deidara!"

"Akatsuki blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight."

"GAARA! DAT'S RIIIIGHT!"

Naruto blinked, "Gaara, what the helicopter are you doing with Akatsuki?"

Gaara shrugged, "Eh, I figured, if I'm not doing any good with this stupid Shukaku inside me, then why not use it's power for something bigger than myself? You know?"

"Well, you could use that ability to understand your Tailmon and train them stronger like that girl Anabel in the Pokemon series," the fox-like boy responded.

The raccoon dog boy stared, "Eh, I like this job."

"ENOUGH OF THIS NONSENSE AND PREPARE FOR TROUBLE!" Deidara shouted.

"Trouble?!?!" Tobi gasped, "No! Tobi a good boy!!!"

Deidara facepalmed. How could he get stuck with someone like _him_? "Hn, CAPTURE THAT KYUUBI!"

"NO! I WON'T LET YOU!" Naruto shouted.

In Kyuubi's case, "PLEASE! TAKE ME! THIS KID'S ABUSING ME OR SOMETHING!"

Gaara grinned evilly and poured sand all over Naruto, "Die, Uzumaki..."

CUT!  
Gaara-san! You don't kill Naruto in this chapter! LATER!

"Sigh, whatever, can you just end this chapter then? I have nothing to look forward to..."

* * *

_So, even though Elphie wrote this all on her own, she thinks it falls under NarutoTheMusical style, don'tcha think? Besides, I'm perfectly fine with Kona-chan joining whenever she wants... if she wants... Eh, well, review if you enjoyed. BTW I got a lot of inspiration from Pokemon the Abridged (all of them!) and the beginning of Naruto the Abridged, so... LATES! REVIEW IT OR SCREW IT!_


End file.
